


All I Want for Christmas

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @sanityoverrated27 Could you do one where the reader is an abandoned little girl that has two different color eyes and gets rejected by the people in town but just wants to wo spend time with someone for Christmas so Sam takes her in ( you can twist the story if u want)





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @sanityoverrated27 Could you do one where the reader is an abandoned little girl that has two different color eyes and gets rejected by the people in town but just wants to wo spend time with someone for Christmas so Sam takes her in ( you can twist the story if u want)

* * *

Taking a deep breath, you slipped out from your hiding place. Your eyes, one green, one blue, looked around. There were families, smiling, caring, and loving. It was a small town, so they all knew you. They all shunned you, looked down on you, and some even pretended not to see you as they passed by. You’d gotten used to this long ago. It was what life was. All you remembered.

That didn’t stop you from dreaming, and having hope. Some days you felt like you were kidding yourself, lying to yourself, but most? Most days, you held your head high. You wore tattered jeans, shirts that were too big, basically anything you could find. During warmer months, you would bath in a stream not far from town. You’d find scraps of soap, bits of shampoo left in bottles, and the like. It didn’t get you feeling fresh, but it made you feel a little better.

At the moment, it was too cold for that. You would wash your face, hands, and your hair to the best of  your ability. Shoving your hands in your pockets, you walked down the sidewalk, rep in thought. You only wanted one thing for Christmas. The same thing you wanted every year. Someone to spend it with.

Having someone spend Christmas with you meant someone cared. It meant you weren’t alone. Every year you were sorely disappointed.

You were snapped from your thoughts when you walked into someone. Looking up, you saw the tall man in a dark coat turn. He smiled at you, making your eyes go wide. He knelt down so that you didn’t have to crane your neck. “Hello, there.” He greeted you.

“Hi…” You replied, your voice soft, and unsure.

His hazel eyes took in your appearance and you saw the sadness in his eyes. “Where’s your family?”

You shrugged. “I don’t have one.” It was what it was. “I’ve been on my own forever.”

“You hungry?” His voice was gentle, and non-judgemental. Which was something you weren’t used to.

“I’ll be okay, mister.” You told him before running off down a side street. As much as your stomach was yelling at you right now, you were so used to being alone that anything else scared you. It was an odd mix of fear and want.

Sam watched you go, concern written on his face. He stood up and ran after you. “Hey, kid! I’m not gonna hurt you.” He told you, looking behind everything he saw. “My name is Sam. I have a brother named Dean.” Maybe telling you about himself would help? “He owns a really cool car, likes pie, and is a fan of 80s music. I like dogs, running, and reading. What do you like?”

You were curled up besides a dumpster, listening. His voice told you to trust him, so you slowly crawled out and stood up. “My name is Y/N.” You told him.

He smiled at you again. “How would you like me to get you something warm in you.”

For the first time in awhile, you smiled a genuine smile. “Thank you.”

Sitting in the diner booth, you kicked your feet and munched on a fry. He chuckled at how happy you looked, the light in your eyes. “So, you got anywhere to go?” He asked gently.

You shook your head. “I’ve always been on my own.”

“You’re only 9, you mean you’ve never had a family? Not even around this time of year?”

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted to for Christmas, but I know that won’t happen. I’ll be okay. I always am.” It killed him how grown up you sounded- how okay you were with being alone. “Thanks for the lunch, Sam.” You gave him a warm smile.

* * *

It was another two days before you saw Sam again. Just like the first time, he smiled and knelt in front of you. “I have something for you.” He grinned.

You were surprised. “What? Why?” No one ever got you stuff.

“You now have a family.” He told you. “I pulled some strings. Used my FBI status…and well, long story short. You’re a Winchester now.”

“WHAT?”

Sam laughed. “You are now, legally, my daughter.” He told you. “You have a family for the rest of your life.” Your eyes watered, full of happiness. “Come on. First things first. Let’s get you some new clothes.” Standing up, he held out his hand. “Maybe something to bring out those pretty eyes.”


End file.
